Grand Prix
The Grand Prix is a series of limited time special events in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. Description Content Each Grand Prix is centered around one or two themes. They introduce a new race to the game each, along with an assortment of items to the Pit Stop. Nitro During a Grand Prix, players fill their Nitro Gauge across three tiers - Bronze, Silver and Gold - through the completion of challenges. Collecting Nitro unlocks items such as stickers, kart sets and decals, new characters and character skins as the gauge fills up. Leaderboards Players also compete in up to two leaderboards: *The Championship Leaderboard, which ranks players according to their performance in Online Matchmaking mode. *The Nitro Leaderboard, which ranks players according to their acquired Nitro. Every player who ranks in the top 5% of either leaderboard at the end of the Grand Prix are awarded a season decal to the Champion Kart, which is also awarded for first time winners. Informations Every Grand Prix-related announcement is done via "CTR TV", a news broadcast show presented by Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew. A scrolling text banner also appears on the main menu, informing players about the track of the day, daily star and the new race track. In the "Grand Prix" menu, players are shown information on their Nitro Gauge and are presented with a list of challenges that can be done for extra Nitro points. This menu can be accessed through the main menu in the "Grand Prix" button. List of Grands Prix ''Nitro Tour *'Duration': July 3rd - July 28th *'New Track': Twilight Tour *'New Characters': Tawna, Ami, Megumi, Liz, Isabella *'New Karts': Bandibuggy, Rocket, Le Chaux *'Miscellaneous additions': Country Flag stickers, Twilight wheels This Grand Prix was themed around a racing world tour with the Nitro Squad, as well as Egypt/Arabia. Back N. Time *'Duration': August 2nd - August 25th *'New Track': Prehistoric Playground *'New Characters': Baby T, Baby Crash, Baby Coco *'New Karts': Nostalginator, Mammoth, Probulot 2000 *'Miscellaneous additions': Lava Rock wheels This Grand Prix was themed around time travel, predominantly to a prehistoric time affected by Fake Crash, but also featuring childhood and futuristic elements. Spyro N. Friends *'Duration': August 30th - September 29th *'New Track': Spyro Circuit *'New Characters': Spyro, Gnasty Gnorc, Hunter *'New Karts': Gnasty Ride, Dragonfly, Spyromobile *'Miscellaneous additions': Elemental wheels, Gems paint jobs This Grand Prix was themed around the ''Spyro series, and fantasy. ''Spooky *'Duration': October 4th - November 3rd *'New Track': Nina's Nightmare *'New Characters': Nina Cortex, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Komodo Moe *'New Karts': Skull Rider, Phantom, Nautilus *'Miscellaneous additions': Spectral Wheels, Spectral Paint Jobs This Grand Prix is themed around villains and Halloween.https://twitter.com/CrashBandicoot/status/1179093648874467329 Neon Circus *'Duration': November 8th - December 8th 2019 *'New Track': Carnival *'New Characters': Pasadena O'Possum, TBA *'New Karts': Pressurizer, TBA *'Miscellaneous additions': TBA This Grand Prix will be themed around circuses and carnivals. Winter Festival *'Duration': December 2019 *'New Track': Gingerbread Joyride *'New Characters': TBA *'New Karts': Nitro Sleigh, TBA *'Miscellaneous additions': TBA This Grand Prix will be themed around Christmas and candies. Game Mechanics Nitro Gauge The "Nitro Gauge" is filled through completing challenges, races or battles. Completing any offline race or battle rewards the player with 5 Nitro, while completing any online race or battle rewards 10 Nitro, instead. Using certain items during a match can increase Nitro Point gain. Items that increase the Nitro bonus have a small canister on the bottom-left corner of their icon, along with the appropriate percentage bonus. Challenges Each set of challenges can only be done under a limited time, such as one day, one week or the entire duration of the grand prix. '''Quick Challenges' are a series of 5 simple challenges. These are always the same and can only be done once a day. They reward the player with 100 Nitro points each, totaling at 500 per day. * Coming in First: Win a race in any mode. * Fashion Show: Customize a kart and drive it. * N. Tropy's Apprentice: Complete a Time Trial race. * Online Racer: Complete a race in Online Matchmaking. * Window Shopping: Visit the Pit Stop to discover the daily offers. Daily Challenges are a series of 10 challenges that can only be done in one day. Challenges include doing Trick Jumps using the daily star, which is a specific character selected for that day, doing a "CTR Challenge" or beating a time in the track of the day, a specific track selected for that day, scoring a number of goals in a specific mode in Battle Mode, hitting other opponents a number of times, among others. In total, they reward the player with about 900 Nitro points every day. Weekly Challenges are a series of 12 challenges that can only be done in one week. These challenges usually require more specific and harder-to-achieve conditions than the Daily Challenges. In total, they reward the player with about 3000 Nitro points every day. Themed Challenges are a set of challenges themed around the new items and race track brought in with the Grand Prix, such as winning a race in the new track as a new racer. These challenges last as long as the Grand Prix does. Pro Challenges are the most difficult set of challenges. These challenges have specially specific conditions in order to be completed, such as breaking all time crates in a race track, beating a Platinum Relic time in a race track or going from 8th place to 1st place on the last lap during an Online Matchmaking race. These challenges last as long as the Grand Prix does. Gallery Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled New Grand Prix Themes.jpg Videos Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Grand Prix Introduction Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Nitro Tour Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Back N. Time Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spyro & Friends Grand Prix Intro Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled – Spooky Grand Prix Intro References Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled